Dragon Trivia
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The trivia of the dragons


BoneKnapper Trivia

¦The Boneknapper is one of two dragons that have been doubted of existence. Many Vikings believed there was no such thing as the Boneknapper. The other is the Smothering Smokebreath.

¦Without their armor, they somewhat resemble a cross between a Nadder and a Scauldron.

¦To train a Boneknapper, one must give it whatever it desires. It will then become like "...an overgrown puppydog."

Changewig Trivia

¦The Changewing is one of the mystery dragons in Wild Skies along with the Smothering Smokebreath.

¦Strangely, according to Book of Dragons, the Changewing breathes acid instead of fire while the special shows one burning Bork the Bold.

¦In Gem of a Different Color, it is shown that the Book of Dragons doesn't contain a picture of the Changewing, but in the movie, there was a picture of the Changewing in the same book.

¦The Changewing's facial appearance is similar to that of the Diplocaulus, a type of extinct, prehistoric amphibian.

¦The Changewing's size is similar to the Monstrous Nightmare.

¦In the end of the episode of Gem of a Different Color, it was hinted that the Changewing could possibly be trained in a later season.

¦The Changewing's ability to mimic its surrounding in the episode of Gem of a Different Color, is different from what's shown in Book of Dragons, its color mimicry in Book of Dragons is fixed on every part of its body while in Gem of a Different Color, Changewings mimic different colours for different parts of its body, even if it's not in contact with Changewings body making it truly invisible with a little distortion.

¦The Changewing makes a second appearance in We Are Family Part I.

¦It makes a third appearance as a hostage of Alvin the Treacherous in We are Family Part II.

¦Changewings are red in the animation, but in the 2D the one was a greenish-blue. The Book of Dragons on the Cartoon Network website has an icon of a green Changewing. It's possible that female Changewings are red and male ones are green.

¦A Changewing's ability to hypnotize is most likely based of the books, where dragons have a hypnotic gaze.

¦While Changewings in the animated short, Book of Dragons, camouflage themselves in a chameleon-like way by changing color, in Riders of Berk they disappear completely. In Wild Skies they disappear almost completely, however a faint outline of the dragon is still visible.

Deadly Nadder Trivia

¦To train a Deadly Nadder, one must very carefully approach the dragon from it's tail. Then, you must gently smooth it's poisonous spikes down.

Flightmare Trivia

¦The Flightmare is the only known dragon that appears once every 10 years.

¦The Flightmare is the first herbivorous dragon to be seen as it only feeds on algae.

¦The Flightmare's design is similar to that of the Skrill.

¦The Flightmare is seen in the Dragon Manual next to the Snaptrapper and Hideous Zippleback. This means it is probably a Fear-class dragon, which would also mean it is the only known Fear-class dragon to not have more than one head. Of course, the Dragon Manual doesn't seem to list the dragons in any particular order.

Fireworm Trivia

¦They are extremely powerful in packs, as it is shown that all of the kids and the dragons together struggle to hold off a swarm of Fireworms.

¦Though they had already been discovered by Vikings, as Hiccup was easily able to identify them, nothing is known of the Fireworms (i.e. speed, firepower, and shot limit (which is most likely 0 as they do not breathe fire).

¦In the Cartoon Network website, the Fireworms have no wings at all, but it is possible the images on the site are just concept arts instead of the final version of the images. However, there are two images: one of them has wings, and the other doesn't. They don't fly in the two Season 1 episodes they appear in (the first of which involving a situation that might have warranted their flight had they the capability), which seems to support the lack of wings. "Race To Fireworm Island" confirms beyond doubt the existence of wings.

¦It is possible that they are based off the Red-Hot Itchyworms, as they look similar and have very similar attributes.

¦In the episode, it is stated that the Fireworm's skin burns hotter as the sun. The Deadly Nadder's flame is supposed to burn with the heat of the sun, so logically touching a Fireworm should be hotter than being hit by a Deadly Nadder's flame.

¦Despite the Terrible Terrors being considered the smallest of all dragons, Fireworms are actually much smaller, and can be held in the palm.

¦Fireworms and Monstrous Nightmares are both Stoker Class dragons, being able to set themselves on fire.

¦Fireworms are like bees and produce a substance that gives them their flame, which they put in honeycomb-like containers, and they have a queen.

¦The closer Fireworms are to one another, the brighter they become.

¦Bork the Bold originally called the Fireworms "Flame-eaters", but the name and the reason behind it faded from common knowledge.

Fireworm Queen Trivia

¦This is the second new dragon to appear in the second season.

¦This could be a reference to Snotlout's dragon in the books, a Monstrous Nightmare named Fireworm.

Gronckle Trivia

¦The Gronckle's wing-to-body ratio would mean it would have to beat it's wings far faster than any hummingbird.

¦Gronckles eat stones and boulders.

¦To train a Gronckle, on must feed it Dragon Nip.

Grapple Grounder Trivia

¦The Grapple Grounder's head and neck seems to resemble a Zippleback's and Scauldron's, if you look close.

¦It is unknown if it will appear in any future media.

¦When you consider its fire power, it might be a Stoker Class.

¦Its appereance is very similar to dragons of eastern lore,particularly Chinese and Japanese.

Hideous Zippleback Trivia

¦Although the offical website states that the Hideous Zippleback is not effective in flight because of its small wings, during the young Vikings' counterattack against the Red Death in the movie, it is shown that the Zippleback is agile, fast, and effective at flying. However, during the battle, it is never shown to attack with its two-headed fireball attack, so it may not be able to fly and attack at the same time as its previous attacks were only shown being done when it had landed.

¦The Hideous Zippleback resembles Zmey Gorynych, the Slavic Dragon.

¦The Hideous Zippleback's two heads working together is based on the proverb, "Two heads are better than one".

¦It is shown in a training addition to How to Train your Dragon (film) that Hideous Zipplebacks (and other dragons) have a sense of humor; when a Hideous Zippleback attacks Ruffnut and Tuffnut while the two twins fight, the heads grin at each other as the twins continue to fight dangling from the Zippleback's mouths!

¦The Zippleback is usually greenish, but the McDonalds promo toy is blue.

¦The Zippleback's name is possibly derived from Zippo, a brand of lighter, which is fitting as one of the dragon's heads serves to light the gas produced by the other head. It could also be from zipper, as the dragon can link the spines on its neck together.

¦To train a Zippleback, you must feed both heads at once, then play with the dragon.

Monstrous Nightmare Trivia

¦In the live spectacular,the Nightmare looks more like a traditional European Dragon. It also has four legs as opposed to the two hind legs and walking on its wings.

¦Some Monstrous Nightmares are shown to have tines on their horns like deers. The number of tines could indicate the age of the dragon. Hookfang does not have any tines on his horns, so he could still be a young adult Nightmare.

Night Fury Trivia

¦The growls and croons of Night Furies and Toothless are a combination of various sounds, including Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom, elephants, horses, tigers, and even domestic cats. [4]

¦Toothless, a Night Fury, is the only dragon in the film adaptation to be given a personal name.

¦Toothless may be the last Night Fury, as Hiccup said he has never seen another. However, it is possible that there's few-to-none in Berk.

¦It can tone down its fire for different applications, for example it can fire concussive blasts that can knock people off their feet (though not significantly harm them), while at the same time being able to destroy entire battlements with more powerful blasts.

¦When a Night Fury is about to fire on an unsuspecting target(s), you can hear it charge and ready itself for the attack. Villagers take that opportunity to prepare themselves for the worst. Cause of that opportunity, Hiccup was able to figure out if Toothless was about to attack, locate him, and take him down.

¦In the Riders of berk episode We Are Family Part I, Night Furies are shown to have the ability of echolocation.

¦According to the School of Dragons website, Night Furies shoot lightning. This could explain why theirs shots are called plasma blasts as plasma is a culmination of both fire and lightning.

¦Despite the fact that Night Furies are described as picky eaters who will eat nothing but fish,In the TV series,Hiccup claims Toothless also enjoys honeycombs,bread and crabs.

¦The game says Night Furys don't like fish. despite them liking fish in other media.

¦Toothless is the first dragon to be trained , and for quite some time did secret training with Hiccup.

Scauldron Trivia

¦The Scauldron is a big dragon, like the Boneknapper, the Timberjack, Whispering Death, Screaming Death, Snaptrapper and the Typhoomerang.

¦Gobber claims that the Scauldron is sixty feet long. This is most likely inaccurate. Gobber may have seen a smaller individual or simply have been mistaken. Monstrous Nightmares grow to sixty nine feet long, and Toothless has a forty eight foot wingspan. Given these measurements, it is clear that the Scauldron encountered in Riders of Berk is much longer than sixty feet.

¦A full grown Scauldron is approximately the same size as a Blue Whale.

¦It seems Bork had luck when naming this species. Bork saw, according to the Book of Dragons short, little more than it's head. But it had a fitting name. Scauld came from scalding it's victim, while the cauldron part came from it's cauldron like stomach.

¦The Scauldrons' ability to to store water and spit it out is possibly based on the Water Dragon.

¦It has been rumoured Heather will train a Scauldron named Spout in Defenders of Berk.

Screaming Death Trivia

¦The Screaming Death seems to be the first dragon in the series to be a sub-species of another dragon.

¦The Screaming Death's fire breath is very similar to a gun, as it fires small shots in quick succesion and its frills flash with each shot which would be comparable to muzzle flash.

¦The Screaming Death is a Boulder class dragon, like the Whispering Death.

¦The Screaming Death's egg resembles a Whispering Death's egg, but larger in size. Either the Outcasts were truly stupid and didn't register that one of their own eggs was much bigger to begin with, or the Screaming Death had been on Berk all along and would only hatch if there were more Whispering Deaths present than had previously been available.

¦The Screaming Death is the third dragon that wasn't in the Book of Dragons (other than the Red Death and the Typhoomerang). This is because the Screaming Death is a rare mutation of the Whispering Death.

¦The Screaming Death is attracted to bright light, unlike the Whispering Death.

¦The scream of the dragon disorientates most dragons, but appears to attract Whispering Deaths.

¦From the relationship shown between The Screaming Death and The Whispering Deaths present, the Screaming Death is presented as an "alpha-male" (presuming The Screaming Death was male) to the group, because of it's sheer size and power. The Screaming Death's scream attracts Whispering Deaths to it, the Whispering Deaths willingly carry it when it injures its wings, and the Screaming Death is brought food rations by the Whispering Deaths. Whether or not this was an instinctive relationship between the two species, an instinctive response for Whispering Deaths amongst their pack or a single example of dominance from the one Screaming Death is unknown.

¦Tuffnut came up with the name Screaming Death.

¦Due to the fact that the Screaming Death and the Whispering Deaths just hatched from their eggs for a few weeks by the time of Tunnel Vision, it is possible that like the Whispering Deaths, the Screaming Death is not yet fully grown. If that is true, then the Screaming Death will be even bigger if it makes more appearances in the upcoming episodes of Defenders of Berk.

¦In Tunnel Vision, Fishlegs describes the Screaming Death as a titan wing, this could mean that the Screaming Death has done its 5 stages of growth. This would be possible if the mutation affected the Screaming Death's growth. If its true there could be another stage or stages other than egg, tiny tooth, short wing, broad wing, and titan wing. Here are the possible stages to come jet wing, giant wing, giant tooth, etc.

Skrill Trivia

¦The Skrill logo appears on Dagur's boat. The logo also appears on Dagur's belt. This might mean that the Skrill is the Berserker Crest.

¦At full speed, the Skrill is the second fastest dragon in the dragon world, with the fastest being the Night Fury.

¦The Skrill has an error on it's official page (in the gallery). Instead of saying it is in the Strike Class, it is labeled as being in the Sharp class.

¦According to the Cartoon Network site, Skrills are completely untrainable.

Smothering Smokebreath Trivia

¦The Smothering Smokebreath is one of the mystery class dragons in Wild Skies along with the Changewing. It is also the only dragon in Wild Skies to be featured in groups.

¦It was first speculated to be in a Halloween episode, but it is not.

¦Many new dragons were revealed in the movie Book of Dragons, but apparently the Smothering Smokebreath was created along with Riders of Berk just like the Typhoomerang and the Fireworm.

¦The Smothering Smokebreath is similar to a bat and a magpie combined, because a bat likes to live in caves and in large groups, and a magpie likes to collect shiny objects to build its nest.

¦The original picture of the Wild Skies Smokebreath looks much like a Monstrous Nightmare, but when the dragon was released in the game the image in the book was changed to match the dragon. It is possible that this had been a concept art but that the designers decided to change it because it was so similar to the existing dragon.

¦It is similar to the Terrible Terror as they travel in packs, small size, and they carry away objects together. This is seen when two of them try to carry away Tuffnut.

¦Despite a whole group of them appearing, the Smothering Smokebreath is the only known species with no diferences in color (aside from the Night Fury).

¦It would stand to reason that the Smothering Smokebreath is extremely rare, is that there might not even be any living on Berk. They might only live on Breackneck Bog. This is evidenced by Fishlegs thinking they were a myth.

¦It slightly resembles the Thunder Drum if looked at closely.

¦It is the second dragon to be doubted of it's existence. The first was the Boneknapper.

¦These dragons MIGHT have been the reason for the fog around Dragon Island, but this has not been confirmed.

Snaptrapper Trivia

¦The Snaptrapper is based off of a Venus Flytrap.

¦In the Book of Dragons special, the Snaptrapper is said to use the smell of chocolate to lure its prey; however, chocolate was unknown in Viking times, due to it being native to the Americas. It would have been more realistic to use honey, which was known to Vikings and more likely, since it is made from the nectar of flowers which the Snaptrapper's heads resemble. This might be thea shoutout to the books though due to one of the villains was trying to find America.

¦It is unknown if the Snaptrapper can breathe fire.

¦The Snapptrapper is one of the larger dragons, like the Scauldron, Timberjack, Typhoomerang, Boneknapper, Screaming Death and the Whispering Death.

Terrible Terror Trivia

¦The growling and other sounds the Terrible Terror make are actually based on a purebred Chihuahua from Cotton Grove.[6]

¦The Terrible Terror was originally designed to be a more faithful take on the original Toothless from the book series, but the creators of the film felt that it would be best to leave them as a separate species and make Toothless the more threatening Night Fury to give Hiccup's story a sense of tension. This is referenced in the Filmmaker's Commentary of the DVD release, where they relate the "tug of war" between Toothless and the Terror as a battle between Toothless' original and new incarnations.

¦The Terrible Terror is One of the dragons to have appeared in the series, but not be in Wild Skies the others are the Fireworms and Boneknapper as the Terrible Terror and the Fireworm are to small to ride and the Boneknapper has yet to appear in the series.

¦According to the series, Terrible terrors lay the biggest egg relative to body size of any dragon, about the same size as they are.

¦Terrible Terrors are capable of singing.

¦Unlike most of the Stoker Class dragons, the Terrible Terror doesn't have the habit of setting itself on fire.

Thunder Drum Trivia

¦Thunder Drums seem to resemble Eagle Rays in shape and color. Like Spotted Eagle Rays, they are blue with white spots and "fly" through water with wings (Thunder Drums also have a slight resemblance to spotted whale sharks; they have similar gaping mouths). They also seem to resemble the Giant Bee-Eaters from the books.

¦They seem to be based on sharks. As it has whale shark spots, basking shark mouth, and has a shape of a spotted eagle ray (which is a relative of the shark.) It could be a shark-like dragon like the Snaptrapper is a plant-like dragon.

¦Like most dragons, this dragon could be in a variety of color as there are blue Thunder Drums and there are purple Thunder Drums. Color variety seems to be frequent in dragons such as blue Gronckles, violet Nightmares, purple Nadders, orange Zipplebacks, red Terrible Terrors, etc.

¦We Are a Family Part 1 features another Thunder Drum that is wild, and it attacks the riders.

¦The Thunder Drum was the first new dragon (to be introduced in Book of Dragons) to appear in the series. The Typhoomerang was unknown to Vikings at first.

¦In Book of Dragons, there is a school of Thunder Drums. There have also been lone Thunder Drums. This trait of schooling and living alone may be based on the hammerhead shark. As some socialize in schools to mate and migrate and some hunt alone. More evidence to prove the hammerhead shark theory is that the Thunder Drum seems to be based on sharks as it has a eagle rays shape and spots, basking shark mouth, and whale shark spot patterns.

¦The Thunder Drum is a fairly large dragon (a bit longer than Bucket an Mulch's fishing boat and nearly as long as a Whispering Death) but still considered to be medium, like the Changewing, the Deadly Nadder, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Hideous Zippleback, the Night Fury and the Skrill. However, out of these dragons, it's probably the largest.

¦Though it's overall power is 73, they seem to be extremely strong. Thornado carries Stoick on his back while pulling 2 ships out of their harbor and at another time carries Stoick and Gobber without showing any signs of struggling. Also Stoick beats up a Nightmare, one the toughest dragons known, in a few seconds, while it took him nearly a minute only to hold Thornado steady.

¦It is possible that it breathes fire (because there's a picture of a Thunder Drum breathing fire).

¦The Thunder Drum's shot limit is probably 16.

¦The Thunder Drum and The Night Fury are the only dragons so far that have 4 wings (though the Night Fury's second pair of wings don't flap).

¦Thornado and the other thunderdrums that appear on the show are much smaller than the ones in the httyd 2 trailer, possibly because the ones shown in the trailer are titan wings and the domestic ones are not. it is possible that if thunderdrums are out of water for a prolonged time, their growing slows down.

Timberjack Trivia

¦Timberjack is a bigger dragon than the Scauldron, Typhoomerang, Boneknapper, Whispering Death, Screaming Death and the Snaptrapper.

¦The Typhoomerang's body shape design may have been based on a Timberjack.

¦Given the above note (if it is true), the Timberjack might not appear in Wild Skies, as it would basically be the same as having another Typhoomerang.

¦The Timberjack's name is a combination of the words timber and lumberjack.

¦The Timberjack is the only Sharp class dragon without any poison. Both the Deadly Nadder and the Speed Stinger have paralyzing venom on their tails.

Typhoomerang Trivia

¦The Typhoomerang is a member of the Stoker class judging from how it emits sparks from its mouth/body to fly fast. These sparks create a burn mark with size ranging from the age and size of the Typhoomerang, but show, however, the same distinct pattern.

¦The Typhoomerang is one of the three known dragons that can emit fire from its body. This is because the Typhoomerang emits sparks and if you look closely at the beginning of The Terrible Twos, you can see Torch on fire. The other dragons that can emit fire from its body are the Monstrous Nightmare and the Fireworm.

¦In Dragons: Wild Skies, there is a Typhoomerang's lair located In Wild Dragon Cliff. If you enter its cave you will end up seeing a burnt ground from a spinning cyclone and multiple hatched eggs. The Typhoomerang is now tamable, although, while riding it, your character does not appear on its back because it is impossible to ride according to the Book of Dragons. It has a picture in the pause menu. You can find one at Cartoonnetwork, being labeled as a Stoker class dragon.

Whiserping Death Trivia

¦In Wild Skies you can gain 2 badges from the Whispering Death. 'Make sure to Floss' for training it, and 'Furious Digger' for gaining 3 stars in 3 challenges with it.

¦According to Gobber the Whispering Death knows only one thing: Killing. This is actually sort of true. The Whispering Death that appeared in "What Flies Beneath" proved to be untrainable, and the one that appeared in the finale was extremely aggressive towards Hiccup and Mildew. If this personality is true, it helps in explaining why Alvin and the Whispering Death are willing to bond. Like most dragons and riders, they share personality traits.

¦The Whispering Death is one of the larger dragons, like the Boneknapper, the Scauldron, the Timberjack, the Snaptrapper, the Typhoomerang and the Screaming Death.

¦The Whispering Death's diet consists of livestock, like sheep and yaks. It also appears to eat humans, or at least those who invade its territory.

¦Tuffnut wants a Whispering Death and thinks it's name is "...so much better than Zippleback!"

¦The Whispering Death is the 5th additional dragon to appear in Dragons: Riders of Berk. The first was the Typhoomerang, the second was the Thunderdrum, the third was the Fireworm, and the fourth was the Scauldron.

¦According to it's stats, the Whispering Death is the third most statistically powerful dragon, the first being Night Fury and the second being the Screaming Death

¦The Whispering Death is one of the more feared dragons, like the Night Fury and the Boneknapper and the Red Death.

¦The Whispering Death is the second dragon to have "death" in its name, the first one being the Red Death.

¦The Whispering Death is the first dragon to be immune to another dragons attack. The Thunderdrum was unable to harm the Whispering Death.

¦According to it's website stats, the Whispering Death has the greatest attack in the dragon world, with a score of 16.

¦They could be based off snakes as they resemble them in appearance, tunnel like them, and slither like snakes in their tunnels.

¦The Whispering Death has attributes of sharp class dragons as well due to it having sharp spines and being able to launch them like Deadly Nadders who are sharp class dragons. Another possible attribute is having hundreds of rotating sharp teeth. However, since these help them dig through dirt and rock, it makes them a boulder class dragon.

¦In, Defenders of Berk, the Whispering Death seems will make more appearances.

¦The Whispering Death seems to affect other dragons, because its whisper was able to make Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and Hookfang go out of control. This may be because noise distracts dragons.

¦According to it's stats, the Whispering Death's shot limit is 2. But in What Flies Beneath, the Whispering Death has shot fire for 8 times without stopping. So it's shot limit of 2 may be based on the Spine shot.

¦The Whipering Death's weakness is sunlight.

¦Young Whispering Deaths are known to be more violent than adults.

¦In Tunnel Vision, the Vikings were only able to defeat the Whispering Deaths because they weren't fully grown.

¦Baby Whispering Deaths can shoot fiery embers that can neutralize their prey/enemy


End file.
